The present invention concerns non-aqueous dispersions of relatively high molecular weiqht epoxy resins.
Industry is constantly seeking ways to reduoe the amount of solvents into the atmosphere from coatings and the like. Among the epoxy resin coating compositions presently employed are the solutions of such epoxy resins in oxygen-containing solvents such as glycol ethers, ketones and the like. However, in order to attain suitable application viscosities, high levels of solvents must usually be employed.
The present invention provides for the use of lower cost hydrocarbon diluents and much lower concentrations of diluents or much higher concentrations of epoxy resin in order to achieve suitable application viscosities.